


Candles

by kyishighasthesky



Series: 100 Prompt OTP Challenge [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Candles, Candy, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyishighasthesky/pseuds/kyishighasthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama doesn't like kids, so Halloween really isn't his favorite holiday.</p><p>But then again... </p><p>Maybe it's not so bad with Oikawa around</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles

Candles littered the house and Kageyama would be lying if he said he wasn't immensely stressed over the fact. However, despite the fire hazard, the candles gave off a wonderful scent of pumpkin, vanilla, and cinnamon. Giving the atmosphere a warm and cozy vibe despite the damp and dark outside weather. It was already five thirty and Oikawa was getting the candy ready for all the expected trick-or-treaters that would soon be knocking on their door. Kageyama sighed and straightened his cape, not at all happy with the vampire costume Oikawa had bought and practically shoved him into.

“I'm done!” Oikawa called, speak of the devil... literally actually, this year the brunette had chosen to be a devil for the Holiday, sporting a cape of his own, pitchfork, and horns.

_Ding Dong_

Looks like they had their first customers. Oikawa rushed over to the door, a rather large bowl of candy balanced in one arm. Kageyama begrudgingly followed, standing behind his lover in the doorway and watching as candy was handed out to what looked to be the Avengers. Also, mind you, _handed out_ , Kageyama absolutely _refused_ to let kids grab their own handfuls. The candy was too damn expensive for that.

After the trick-or-treaters left, Oikawa closed the door and gave a shining smile to his lover that looked strange paired with his devil costume. “Aren't you excited?” He asked, only receiving a blank stare in response. With his smile slowly transforming into a smirk that much more suited the elders appearance, he leaned in and lick a small bit of edible blood that dripped from the corner of Kageyama's lips. “Come on now,” He said. “I promise to pay attention you... and only you, after curfew.”

With a furious blush, the raven haired male gave a short _'tsk'_ and turned away stubbornly. With a short giggle, and a soft kiss placed on his lovers cheek, Oikawa turned his attention back to the door to continue passing out candy to the seemingly endless wave of children at their doorstep.

Later that night, when the large bowl had finally been emptied; two warm bodies lay together, tangles limbs and exposed flesh illuminated by the light of dimming candles that still gave of pumpkin, vanilla, and cinnamon.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so late omg
> 
> IM SORRY IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FOR HALLOWEEN GUYS I FAILED YOU
> 
> but i hope you like it anyways ;3c


End file.
